Mag's, Roronoa Magna's tale
by cathyspur89
Summary: the adventures of Magna. adopted sister, lost cousin and niece. has strange powers, and a people she is part of who are after her for bad reasons.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

The crew had just left Louge town, non of them sure where that storm came from.

Usopp was in the crows nest keeping an eye out for any marines that might try and come even after what happened in the square. He blinked when he saw something out on the sea through his goggles, but double checked, "hey, anyone else see that?" he pointed the direction out.

Everyone gapped seeing some debris that had to be from a shipwreck.

Zoro grabbed the binoculars and looked at one chunk of wood. "what? Someone is out there."

Luffy took a quick look, stretched and managed to gently bring the raft and girl on board.

They watched the girl closely, all of them wondering why she was out here so far from land.

The girl woke to the sound of people talking, 'the storm is gone. Where am I?' she barely had her eyes open before sun light blared in and she shut them again with a groan. There was shuffling around her, when it stopped she tried opening her eyes again. A few people were looking at her, and a tall man was the one blocking the sun for her.

A female voice asked, "are you ok?"

"yeah, my head is still kind of spiny though. Where am I?"

"your on a…friendly pirate ship."

"kind of figured, sense you helped me and are acting concerned about me. I'm Mag, for Magic Myst."

As color came into focus, everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Nami, the navigator."

"I'm Sanji, the chef."

"I'm the great Usopp…er, sharp shooter."

"I'm Zoro, swordsman and first mate."

"I'm Luffy, going to be king of the pirates!"

Mag giggled, "nice to met you all. What will you do with me now?"

Sanji shrugged, "can't do much till we reach land. Good thing I got a few extra food supplies."

Mag grunted as she tried to sit up, and found Zoro helping her. "thanks. May I lay down for a bit longer, just till my head stops swimming?"

Nami smiled warmly and nodded. "rest in my bed. Zoro…?"

Zoro already had Mag in his arms and was heading for the girl's bedroom.

Mag couldn't help but look up at Zoro. He looked so serious, showing no emotion. She saw his three simple earrings on one ear, where few men wore even one that didn't look weird. She moved her hand over his shirt, and her fingers felt a shift under the fabric.

Before Mag could ask, Zoro stated, "just a scar. I wont show you out right, but you may see it if you see me training. Don't want to get my shirt too sweaty when I work out."

Mag laid her head on Zoro's chest, and for a moment thought she smelled something familiar, but was set in bed and covered with a blanket as sleep took over.

Mag woke again just as Sanji started making dinner. 'hope I'm not imposing.' she walked out onto the deck and saw most everyone chatting or napping. She walked towards Zoro, and jumped a little when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Zoro chuckled, "sorry, didn't mean to spook you. Feel better?"

"yeah, a lot really. I wanted to ask…when you were carrying me, I smelled something. Nothing bad, just familiar."

"oh? Where from?"

"well…a boy who looked out for me a few years ago. He trained at a dojo in the village I grew up in. I remember he would sit with me when he got bruised or cut up, and I would fall asleep laying next to him. He was like my big brother."

Zoro was now fully focused on what Mag was saying, "do you remember anything specific about him?"

Mag searched her memories, "yeah…his hair. Cold you sit up?"

Zoro obliged, letting Mag see his hair properly.

Mag gasped. "your hair, is green. His hair was green…Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro pulled Mag into his arms without saying a word, hugging her tight.

Mag wrapped her arms around Zoro's, crying his name and brother over and over again.

Nami Luffy and Usopp came over to see what was wrong.

Zoro kissed Mag on her forehead, shocking all but Luffy, "didn't see it before. This is Mag, a girl I looked after like a little sister. She called me brother more then Zoro."

Luffy grinned, "cool. Then she has to stay."

Mag looked at Luffy with tears pooling in her eyes, "thank you."

Zoro carried Mag into the galley, ignoring Sanji and let Mag calm down in his arms.

Sanji blinked in confusion seeing Zoro being so kind to a girl they had just met. "you are weirding me out moss…"

Mag glared at Sanji and stated, "don't call my brother that!"

Sanji backed steped, "hu…wait, brother. You have a sister?"

Zoro nudged Mag's head so it was facing him again, "not by blood. A girl in my village, we just clicked I guess. She hit anyone who teased me about my hair color."

Mag pressed her face into Zoro neck, "I like it. I can always find you in a crowd, so I never get lost."

Sanji snorted, "but you get lost all…"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched, "I don't get lost."

"he is lead to where he is needed," Mag murmured, feeling tired from crying earlier.

Zoro gently rubbed circles on Mag's cheek, getting a smile from her.

Sanji sighed, and set two plates in front Zoro and Mag.

Zoro shot Sanji a look, yet Sanji shrugged.

"I suggest you two eat before Luffy gets here, then you can likely sit in the men's cabin for a few hours before we all head for bed."

Mag shuffled off Zoro's lap and onto the bench, "thank you." and earned a smile from Sanji.

Their plates were nearly empty by the time Luffy bounded in. Mag watched Luffy eat with awe, his arms going everywhere. She could hear Zoro next to her hum in amusement into his mug. She saw Luffy reaching for Nami's plate, and without thinking snapped her fingers under the table.

Inches from the plate, Luffy's hand snapped backwards. He pulled back and stared at his hand. "hu. What?"

Everyone stared for a moment more before going back to eating.

Mag held her plate out to Sanji to place in the sink to be washed. 'why did I do that?'

After a few more minutes Zoro stood and carried Mag to the men's cabin. "knock if you are going to bed."

Zoro laid down on the couch on his side, Mag practically curled up in his lap, and covered them both with the blanket.

"you were always a bit of a cat."

Mag giggled, and did a bad fake purr. Zoro chuckled, hugging Mag closer.

"what did you think of Luffy's rubber power?"

"weird, but not as creepy as normal pirates I have met."

"I will want to know about it all, tomorrow. Right now, tell me why you left home?"

"it didn't fell like home with you gone. You had a goal, I didn't."

"oh. What about your secret training with battle batons."

"… you knew?"

"how do you think Senie knew when to come and get you when you worked yourself to sleep?"

"look who's talking!"

They both laughed at the statements. They were so much alike it would have scared anyone else; but they weren't like everyone else.

Mag felt Zoro's chest with her hand, feeling well trained/toned muscles where she knew was still just work in progress when he first left. "I remember you tossing me around for training."

"didn't think you'd mind. You laughed when I did."

"I was spending time with you, I loved it…oh! My batons!"

"Usopp has them. He'll look them over, clean them a bit and give them back."

Mag pressed her ear against Zoro's chest, and dozed to the sound of his heart beat. She opened one eye when a knock was heard. "ah."

Zoro chuckled, "time for bed. I'll take you back to Nami's room." he easily lifted Mag into his arms and walked out the opened hatched door.

Luffy smiled back, "Nami's waiting in her room for you two."

Zoro nodded, "thanks Luffy."


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece

The next few days were uneventful, giving Mag time to think about her first night with her brother's crew mates. 'I don't want them to know. They may toss me over board. Zoro would never want to be near me. Why me?'

"Mag?"

Mag jumped and jerked around, but relaxed seeing Usopp. "oh, hey Usopp. What's up?"

"I came to give you back your batons. You ok?"

"I'm fine. First time I can think sense being at sea. Just a lot on my mind."

"I know Zoro is willing to listen, and he can when he trains. You seen his scar yet."

"not sure I want to. He never got a cut when he defended me back home."

"he's your role model, I get it. Hey, you work out like him at all?"

"you mean with weights? Yeah, why?"

"I wonder about his strength."

"what about it?"

Usopp squeaked and jumped away as Zoro stood behind him. "don't do that." Mag lightly giggled at the scene.

Zoro shrugged, "you were standing where I want to nap. What about my strength?"

Usopp stiffened, "well…can she do things like you can. Lift things most people can't?"

Zoro settled down, head resting on his hands locked behind his head on the rail, near Mag. "maybe. Never saw her do anything like that. She can do anything she puts her mind to."

"yeah", Usopp finally remembered why he came over, "here, your batons. I would make boots for you to have them on hand, but I'm not sure if your done growing in the feet/leg area. I-I'm not implying anything Zoro!"

Zoro glanced at Mag, "she doesn't look much bigger then when I left two years ago. My guess, she's done."

Mag took a baton in one hand, and smoothly spun and swung it in the air. "yeah. Senie said the same thing before I left, when I asked that is. I may grow in height, but not much elsewhere. May I suggest getting an old pair of boots, and rig them for it. Save some time."

Usopp blinked, mouth wide, "that's…a really good idea. How…"

Zoro snorted, "she's always been like this. Barely a glanced and she can see strong points, weak points, and where to hit and take a man down. Seen her do it three times, last guy was three times her height."

Mag rolled her eyes, "he was not! You were just annoyed I took him down without your help."

"yeah, but you blacked out from the event, and I carried you back. Now let me nap." Zoro sneered before closing his eyes.

Usopp gladly walked away not earning Zoro's wrath.

Mag went back to looking at the sea, 'wish I could take a nap, and all this crazy go away.'

"you can talk to me about anything Mag." Zoro stated, his eyes still closed.

Mag clenched her baton for a second, but relaxed hopping Zoro hadn't seen.

He had, one eye had opened just enough. Zoro focused on Mag as he asked, "what's wrong? You were happy earlier."

Mag wanted to tell him, but feared his reaction. "first I want to know how you would react to, rhetorical questions."

"ok."

"what if I had eaten a devil fruit?"

"I'd ask what the power was."

"you wouldn't hate me because of it?"

"what! Why would I hate you for anything!? Now you have me worried."

Mag sighed heavily, "a year after you left, I found I had powers. Not devil fruit though, cause I can swim like a fish almost. I really left after I trained my powers for a year. I didn't want senie finding out. I still don't understand it."

Zoro waited a few moments before asking, "that's it. You found you have a power?"

Mag nodded, tears starting to collect.

"what can you do with the power so far?"

Mag stared at Zoro, mouth wide, "you don't sound mad."

Zoro hummed, "more disappointed you didn't trust me to understand, and help you. Now, as I had asked."

"well…I can make a kind of shield in mid air, and some kind of filter thing too. Oh, and that was me last night, when Luffy's hand snapped back on him. Sense I've joined I have been getting weird energy coming off of Luffy."

"haha. Do that snapping one more often. Luffy ate a devil fruit. It may have something to do with that."

"maybe. I haven't done much else with my powers, didn't want the island to know or any pirates I was sailing with."

"senie would have understood, and good idea with other pirates. don't be afraid around the others, they wouldn't judge you."

"I'm just scared. What if they want me off the ship!"

"your no where near as odd as Luffy, so don't worry there. I'll stand by you."

"thanks Zoro. Mind if I join you for a nap?"

Zoro chuckled as he moved one hand from his head.

Mag settled next to him, head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as his arm laid over her protectively.

Luffy peered down at the two. "you're a good bro Zoro, and first mate."

At lunch Mag sat with Zoro, no one expected her to sit anywhere else. Luffy refrained from grabbing others food for half the time, then stretched for Nami's plate. Before Sanji could kick Luffy back, Mag snapped his fingers under the table again.

Luffy's hand snapped back, "hey!"

Everyone snickered into their food so Luffy wouldn't get too mad.

Sanji asked, "that trick is quite useful. Where every it came from."

Mag kept her head down, hopping no one would look at her. Zoro gently took Mag's hand in his hand. 'it's fine.'

Mag looked at Zoro, a little unsure, but saw him ready to help. She calmed herself and said, "I have something I want to tell you all."

Everyone gave Mag their full attention, even Luffy.

Mag felt Zoro give her hand a comfort squeeze before she continued. "I have these powers. Not like Luffy's, sense he got his from a devil fruit. I guess I was born with them. I have been the one snapping Luffy's hand back."

Usopp rested his elbow on the table, his chin on his hand, "how?"

"I just snap my fingers."

Sanji smiled, "thank you. Saves me having to kick him."

Luffy grinned, "cool. What else can you do?"

Mag sat up straighter, hearing they were ok with it. She explained what she could, Zoro offering his support.

That night Mag fell onto her bed with a smile on her face. "didn't think it would go over that well."

Nami giggled, "we've all heard and seen stranger over the years. By the way. How much can you lift?"

Mag laughed out loud, not able to hold the happy in.


End file.
